Blood Stained
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: The former Pharaoh has fallen ill at the time. So the new Pharaoh, Atemu,is about to meet his fiance.When Atemu meets his finance,he is not what he is expected to be.What happens when his fiance must be hidden from his people at all times. Revised
1. Chapter 0: Summary

**Summary + Prologue **

**18 year old Pharaoh Atemu is about to meet his 16 year old fiancé. The two have never seen one another. The two have also been engaged since birth. The former Pharaoh, Atemu's father, has fallen ill at the time. When Atemu meets his fiancé he is not what he is expected to be. Something bad happened two weeks before the meeting. When the priests find out they're furious. But poor Atemu loved his fiancé since the first time their eyes meet, love at first site. Now Atemu must do everything in his power to make sure the wedding happen. Even if it means his fiancé must stay hidden. **


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

For those that have been reading it or have already read it, I have revised this story so that it reads better and is more...like my current style, as ever changing as it is. I'll be organizing the POV's into things like **Vampire** or **Pharaoh** or whoever else there is. That way it reads easier. They will still be short but I've added some length and detail to them. I hope this story continues to receive the attention it has in the past and thanks to all my past and present and future readers. You all are amazing!!!

* * *

Blood Stained: Revised

Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

The young eighteen year old Egyptian Pharaoh calmly sits in a chair by his Father's bedside. His Mother had named him Atemu, after one of the Sun God Ra's many aliases. His black hair shoots up into a form of a misshaped stare. The tips are crimson and golden bangs fall down to shape his sun kissed face. Gold finery adorns his forehead, wrists, fingers, and ankles in different varieties and designs.

The newly become man had never been more depressed in his life. His Father lie in a bed dying day by day while he is to go and meet his fiance. The two have never met or even know what the other looks or acts like.

Nerves have been cramping up his innards all morning for today is the day that he'll finally be able to meet the person he'll be spending the rest of his life with.

Servants scurry around the enormous palace in an attempt to prep everything for the days to come for his fiance's stay. As he leaves his Father and begins striding through the corridors he rubs his temples in hope that the servants will quiet down.

Turning a corner Mahado bumps into him. The tall brunet with gentle eyes smiles at his friend. He had become a high priest and vowed to protect Atemu when he was a mere prince. He cups Atemu shoulder, "Your fiance's has arrived. They're awaiting for you in the throne room."

Atemu nods sadly and steps around his best friend. After winding turns, that would confuse anyone that didn't know the way, Atemu spots the gardener, Anzu. She's has a crush on him since before he can remember. Even if he could marry her, he wouldn't. She's persistent, nosily, and possessive.

Eyes locking on to his form she bounds over to him. "How are you today Atemu?"

Everyone that is lower in class should be addressing him as Pharaoh but she doesn't care. Anzu leans forward in an attempt to receive a kiss but he simply takes a step back.

Since they were little and Anzu and her mother took up work in the gardens, she's been trying to steal a kiss from him. Much to his dismay he's almost been too close for comfort. When he was a child his Mother and Father told him to save his first kiss for someone special...that way it would mean much more.

"So where are you going?" she purrs at him.

Smugly he simply side steps her and continues on his way. Sparing a single glance back he shrugs, "To meet my finance."


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting and the Secret

Blood Stained Revised:

Chapter 2 The Meeting and the Secret

Walking into the throne room the first thing that meets my eyes is the cloaked figure standing in the middle of the room. It's almost as if he's silhouetted...and it peeks my interest. I round so that I come to a stop a few feet in front of this person and the man that evidently escorted him.

Behind me awaits my six priests, three on each side of me. It seems as though I've been the one designated to give the introductions.

_Just how I want to begin._

"Welcome, I'm sure you both know that I'm Pharaoh Atemu and these are my high priests." I begin to announce each of them from my left to right. "That is Kalim, Isis, Mahado, Seto, Akhenaden, and Shada.

The brunet man smiles gently at me, "I am Pharaoh Sakhalin and this is your fiance, my son, Yugi."

I return the old ruler's smile, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you both."

_And I mean it._

"As do we."

Cutting to the chase as usual, Seto speaks up, "Why is your son cloaked so?"

The light in his face seems to fade, "I will show you why...for it is the only way I know how to explain."

Removing Yugi's cloak I keep the gasp locked deep within my throat.

Small fangs and milky pale skin contrast with the expected. Yugi keeps his downcast so that I cannot see them, embarrassed.

"Yugi please release them."

Almost debating whether or not he truly wishes to, Yugi finally slowly turns around and a shadow covers his back. Two identical bat wings appear for only a short moment before he forces them to vanish.

Infuriated my uncle turns to Sakhalin, "What is going on here?"

"I wish to discuss this somewhere with more privacy if you don't mind."

As the young prince swivels back around my crimson orbs lock with calming amethyst and my breath catches in my throat.

No matter how different he may seem to everyone in this world...he is the most beautiful thing that I have ever laid eyes on. His outward appearance doesn't shed the light on the soul inside...even though it should. Looking through those eyes I can only spot kindness and the need to protect.

At this moment I know I've fallen for this creature standing before me.

Mahado coughs lightly, successfully drawing me from my thoughts. "Yes that would be fine, let's go."

At my words of approval Yugi slides back into the material and I lead everyone out of the room. Even as my insides turn to butterflies I can still feel the tension lingering in the air.


	4. Chapter 3: The Explanation

Blood Stained Revised

Chapter 3: The Explanation

A table that seats eight sits in the middle of the stone room. The priests occupy the three chairs lining each side while Atemu and Sakhalin take the two at separate heads of the table. Yugi stands off to the side, knowing full well that he's not to be included into this conversation.

(_)(_)(_)**Vampire**(_)(_)(_)

As I move to the corner of the room I feel Pharaoh Atemu's gaze follow me until I come to a stop and he refocuses his attention to Father.

_I understand if they decide not to allow the engagement to continue. Since that day I've been treated different...why should they be any different? But...I'm still Yugi and always will be. If they don't follow through, I don't know what would happen...I don't know what Father would do._

Father instantly launches into the story as soon as every is comfortable. "Two weeks ago something terrible happened. A vapmire was sent, as an assassin, to kill my son. But if you, Pharaoh Atemu, don't mind I would prefer that Yugi tell you what happened...as he was there and I was not.

Pharaoh Atemu flashes me a smile of encouragement, "I wouldn't mind one bit."

(_)(_)(_)**Pharaoh**(_)(_)(_)

Yugi doesn't seem to hear my words as he simply stands there. "Yugi?"

Snapping out of whatever trance he was in he faces me, "Yes Pharaoh Atemu?"

"You can call me Atemu and I would love for you to tell me what happened."

From underneath the lip of the hood I can see the color spring to his cheeks. I just want to go over and comfort him...to tell him that it will all be okay.

(_)(_)(_)**Vampire**(_)(_)(_)

_Better hurry and get this over with._

"That night I was off in the gardens with my friend Jou. I had heard the bushes rustling so we went to see what it could be. But once I'm in arms reach of it a hand shoots out and grabs me." I breathe not knowing I had been holding the air in as I talked. I receive an eager nod from Atemu to continue and I do. "Jou tries to get close to me but he bites me. The next thing I know I'm in my bed. Jou told me that he killed the vampire so it couldn't hurt me any more but..."

Isis smiles gently yet in deep thought at the same time, "I see..."

Feeling as though I could die I watch as Atemu stands, mentally preparing to give his answer. A frown crosses his lips and the first thought that enters my head is that I've been rejected.


	5. Chapter 4: The Final Decision

Blood Stained Revised

Chapter 4 The Final Decision

Atemu keeps his eyes locked on the wall opposite of him. Knowing full well if he met anyone's gaze he might stutter or trip over his own words.

"I'll be showing Yugi to his room and Mahado will take Sakhalin to his. Afterward I'll be going to Father to relay to him what has been discussed."

"My Pharaoh what are you saying?" questions Seto who knows very well of what I've said.

"I'm saying that I have many things to do and I must be off soon to accomplish them all."

His blue eye visibly twitches. _I hate it when he does that!_ "I meant about the situation."

Sighing I explain, "Just because my fiance has a...what would you priests deem it...ah yes...just because Yugi has an imperfection you think I'm going to call all this off? Well I don't plan on it."

Sakhlain interrupts our interrogation of the other, "Thank you but I have one demand."

"What is it?"

"Yugi is to be kept out of everyone's site. No one on the outside of these palace walls can see him or even the servants. The only people I wish to see him is you, your priests, and your Father."

"I will make it so."

"Then I shall be leaving until the wedding as I too have my kingdom to go care for."

"Are you sure you don't wish to rest a day?"

"I must be back."

"I understand."

Sakhalin stands and gives me a short bow before giving Yugi a tight hug. Looking his son in the eye he smiles, "Behave my son." he then turns to me one final time, "I will be sending Jou to care for Yugi." with that said the aging king departs.


	6. Chapter 5: Code of Practice

I hope the POVs are easier to understand than last time. I've got just about all of them ready to come back onto FF but it's just a matter of how much time I have....plus....I've got Analy. Geo. homework

* * *

Blood Stained Revised

Chapter 5: Code of Practice

* * *

With Sakhalin gone everyone seems to be caught in the silence of what has just occurred. Everyone except for Atemu.

"Well c'mon Yugi, I'll show you to your room."

The cloaked Yugi stands like a statue as Atemu walks up to him. Grasping his hand, he drags the young prince out the door without any objections. After many twists and turns both boys stop in front of a solid and simple slab.

"This is your room...Yugi."

Opening the door he waves Yugi inside. While Atemu stands behind him Yugi gazes over the furnishings in his room.

As expected the stone walls, which are embedded with thin lines of gold, are vacant. A door to a closet and bathroom are shut. A warm desert breeze coasts into the room from the balcony. A large bed sits in the middle of the room adorned in violet bed linens.

"Thank you."

"I wish to show you something, follow me."

Now with Yugi behind him, he strides over to the closet. The young king opens the door and bends down inside. Once in he pulls Yugi down and motions to sit.

"Why are we in the closet?"

"Only Mahado and I know about it; it's a fake wall. Just push it open and you end up in-"

A knock sounds from the door and erupts the peaceful silence. Trying to show zero irritation, Atemu stands and strides to the door. Yugi moves and takes a seat on the bed so nothing looks odd or out of place.

"Yes?" he says as he opens the door.

Seto gives a small kowtow, "My Pharaoh we need you in the throne room right away."

"I'm coming."

"Then I shall go let them know."

Seto gives another bow before leaving. Atemu moves back over to Yugi. The boy turns his eyes up at Atemu as he begins to speak.

"I want you to stay here. Priest Mahado will bring you dinner. Once Jou is here he shall most likely bring you your meals. If you need anything just let me know."

"Tha-"

Atemu shakes his head sharply before running a hand through his hair, "Don't...I know and you will always be welcome. Now please get some rest...you've had a long day."

Departing from the room he makes sure to securely shut the door before making his way to the throne room. Awaiting his presence are his priests and Yugi's supposed to be servants. He approaches and takes his accommodate on his throne.

Seto throws things into motion. "My Pharaoh, the servants have all been assembled."

Atemu nods his thanks and gives his attention to the servants with his utmost gratitude. "My people, your duties of serving the young prince Yugi have been relinquished. He requires no need for your service so please do as you wish and return to your other obligations. However, you are to stay away from Prince Yugi's room. Is this understood?"

All the servants echo a collective "Yes Pharaoh" before bowing deeply and leaving. With the servants gone Isis addresses Atemu. "My Pharaoh we have many things for you to do...especially papyrus signing."

"Ok then, Mahado you shall give Yugi his food tonight." he says with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 6: Door to His Heart

Blood Stained Revised

Chapter 6 Door to His Heart

A single emotion occupies Atemu as he sits at the table going through paper work. Complete dread is the only thing that he feels for this feat and is the only enemy he has yet to overcome.

Walking through the door, Seto sets all the scrolls that had been in his arms down in front of the younger. The brunet chuckles under his breath as the younger groans, "Cousin, please be patient."

"Do I really have to do all of this?"

Before Seto can answer the question Isis appears into the room. "I think the scrolls can wait."

"Thank the Gods for you Isis!" exclaims the young king as he jumps up.

As he does he slams his hands onto the table to keep himself balanced. Unfortunately for Atemu, in the process of his excitement his chair had overturned and slid a few feet away while all the scrolls piled up began tumbling down. As he tries to catch one he slips and falls backward. The scrolls fall on top of him as he groans once more.

Isis steps out giggling as Seto intends to help Atemu up. As he extends his hand he takes control of the conversation, "Atemu can I speak with you alone?"

Taking the helping hand he's pulled up onto his feet. "Of course...after you clean up the scrolls."

Atemu leaves Seto to clean his mess with a smirk on his face. If he was going to enjoy anything it would be the fact that he had made that arrogant cousin of his do his dirty work. But he knows that he can't delay the inevitable for much longer.

Not long after he takes a seat on his bed does Seto come in ready to address the issue that slams back and forth against the walls of his mind.

(_)(_)(_)**Vampire**(_)(_)(_)

Once Mahado leaves after bringing me the meal, a glass of blood which I don't want to know where he got, I sit on the bed pondering.

_I wonder what that door leads to. I am going to just have to find out what it is._

With the curiosity overwhelming me I go to the closet and push on the wall.

The room on the other side is enormous. To my right I can see a bed lavished in a greenish shade of silk. But to my surprise is the occupant sitting on the bed with his back to me.

Atemu.

I close the wall slightly but wide enough for me to still hear and see. Hopefully I won't be discovered and I won't be punished for eavesdropping. The door opens and his high priest enters. Seto looks at Atemu and the only emotion I can see is complete disgust.

"Seto, what is it you wanted to speak with me about?" begins Atemu.

"I wish to confront the issue dealing with Yugi."

"There is now issue Seto." 

"Cousin please...you shouldn't marry him."

From the tensed muscles I can tell that he's outraged by the chosen topic. Although he keeps it hidden carefully in his calm tone. "Why not?"

_Why would they talk about me? Wait...if I'm married to Atemu then I would be related to Seto..._

I turn my attention back to the argument as Seto begins his.

"Akhenaden told me that if you marry Yugi then the people might revolt and allies might rage war."

"I don't care."

"Atemu you're the Pharaoh! You're supposed to care! This is the country we are talking about. You could put everyone in danger and sentence them to death over one boy, why would you even consider this?"

Atemu lowers his head, "Because I love him...ever since I saw those eyes." Rising his head I can tell he's glaring at his relative, "Seto I felt a connection between us...In everyone's eyes, Yugi is just an imperfection. But to me he's perfect. I don't care what anyone says, just because I just met him means nothing to me."

_He loves me! I can't believe he actually loves me!_

I smile brightly at the thought because deep down I had felt that connection as well even though I refused to identify it. The marriage was arranged for peace, a mere treaty, not for love. I just might have gotten a better deal than I had first thought.

Seto sighs and drags a hand over his face, "I understand now that I can't alter your decision. I guess my little cousin is growing up and finally taking charge of things."

I giggle at the comment but abruptly cease even though I don't regret eavesdropping in the first place.

"What was that?" asks Seto.

Atemu shrugs, "I have no idea what you speak of, I heard nothing. You must be crazy I guess. But I am tired so leave me. I will speak with you all tomorrow."

Seto leaves baffled and Atemu continues to sit like a statue before I notice the swift dart of his eyes on the wall where I am.

"Come out my little vampire."

_He did not just call me little!_

I come into full view and shut the entrance behind me. I stomp over to stand in front of him. "Don't call me little!"

Atemu merely smirks, "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to go to bed. As for you Yugi, you might want to head off to bed as well." He moves over to a small basket near the door and turns his back to me. "Do you need anything?"

I stare at my feet not exactly caring to bring up the topic. I take a deep breath and hope the answer is yes. "I um...wanted to know if all those-What are you doing?"

The rustling of clothes distracts me and I look up to see his bare chest. I feel the blood rising to my cheeks as I can't unglue my gaze from him.

"I was just getting ready for bed. So what's your question."

"D-Did you mean all those things you said?"

He slowly approaches me but when he does he cups my chin in his head. Leaning his head down he smiles at me. Just before our lips meet he whispers a "yes" and kisses me softly.


	8. Chapter 7: Arrivals and Schemes

Blood Stained Revised

Chapter 7: Arrivals and Schemes

As the two part, Atemu embraces Yugi, "You need your rest...go to bed.

A devilish smile curves the corners of Yugi's lips as he breaks from Atemu's arms and plops down onto the bed. He snuggles in under the sheets and meets Atemu's confused gaze. Yugi flashes the classic innocent big eyes, hoping that Atemu will lean his decision in Yugi's favor.

"Can I sleep here...just for tonight?"

"I would be honored."

Once ready for bed the two snuggle under the linens and fall into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning, Atemu wakes before Yugi and he lies there...gazing at the ill fated creature next to him. By now the sun beats down on the city showing proof that it's getting close to midday. However at Ra's first appearance in the sky, Seto came to ask why he wasn't already in the throne room. Using the excuse of not feeling well he explained he'd be there later. But the young priest had refused to leave until a better explanation was received. Instead Atemu laid the responsibility of instructing the tasks until he arrived.

Atemu smiles down at the boy stirring in his arms, "Morning love."

"Why aren't you gone?" Yugi asks as he yawns lightly.

"So you wish for me to leave you?"

"No I mean-"

"I told Seto I wasn't feeling well so I could stay here with you." he places a meaningful peck on Yugi's forehead. "But now I have to get ready; your friend is coming today and I must be there and appear decent."

"When do I get to see him?"

"I'll send him straight to your room."

"Thank...okay." Standing up he gives Atemu a kiss on the cheek before returning through the fake wall, as to not raise suspicion and alarm the working servants of his...condition.

After changing into royal attire, Atemu makes his way to his Father's room. He takes the empty seat by the bedside and the former pharaoh turns his head toward his son and cracks his eyes open slightly. "My son bears good news, I presume?"

"Yes Father."

Akhenamkhanen smiles softly, "Tell me all about it."

Retelling what has gone on the past day he gives his Father a hug before leaving for the throne room. Akhenamkhanen sighs as his son strides over the threshold, sorrowful at his own state of helplessness for his heir.

Awaiting his presence in the throne room are his priests stationed at the ready. All appear to be somewhat troubled by their Pharaoh's delay. Taking his place on his throne, Atemu pushes things into motion, "Has he arrived yet?"

"He should be here in just a moment, we heard that he was within the palace walls." answers his uncle.

A guard by the doors walks forward and bows, "They are here Pharaoh."

"Send them in."

The guard leaves and is replaced by two teens, one girl one boy, who come to stand before them. The boy appears to be about Seto's height but adorns blond hair and large golden brown eyes. On the other hand, the girl is Atemu's height with blond hair and green eyes...both surprisingly have fair skin. Kowtowing they wait for Pharaoh to speak.

"Welcome to my palace. We are all friends here. For now you two may address me simply by Atemu."

The boy nods, "I'm sure you know of me, I'm Jou."

"Yes Yugi has told us about your heroic and faithful deed."

Visibly intrigued Seto casts his eyes on the girl, "Who is the lovely young lady?"

Blushing slightly she shows a petite smile, "My name is Bakari but I'm usually called Kari for short. I have been sent to get Yugi anything that he may need or want. Jou was said to guard the room."

"I've been informed that you know of my priests. Seto will escort you to Yugi's room then will show Kari to around so she knows where it is she goes."

Beginning to leave the room, Bakari and Jou fall in line behind Seto. The orders going to be fulfilled.

The remaining day is peaceful and somewhat boring until nightfall. The former Pharaoh's brother walks to Yugi's room to see Jou standing beside the door. "Is Yugi awake?"

Jou knocks on the door to hear a small voice answer, "You can enter." Opening the door for him Jou shuts it once the man is inside.

Yugi sits on the bed with Kari on a chair near him. "Yugi do you like to ride horses?"

"I love to"!

"Would you like to take a ride in the morning?"

"Well...I don't know...shouldn't I stay here though?"

"No one will see you and you will have protection. Just take Jou and another guard and enjoy a ride."

"Does Atemu know?"

"He suggested it your Highness. I will come and get you in the morning if you agree." 

"Sure." 

He leaves and Kari looks at Yugi skeptically. "I don't like that guy."

"Huh?"

"Don't go tomorrow Yugi. Say you changed your mind."

"I'll be fine Kari, trust me."

She glares at the door, "If one thing goes wrong...I'll raise hell."

Laughing Yugi lies back on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling, "If you say so."

Kari smiles as she leans her head against the wall. "Get some sleep Yugi I'll leave soon."

Grinning at his friend he turns over and tries to drift into sleep.

(_)(_)(_)**Deceit**(_)(_)(_)

A cloaked man and woman idle in the shadows...talking and planning. The female grips the cloth tightly around her, "Well, how did it go?"

The man chuckles, "He fell for the bait. All that he needed was to know was that Atemu had been the one to offer."

"Good...now we can surely get rid of little Yugi before anything gets to far."

Turning to leave their separate ways they vanish further into the shadows of deceit.


	9. Chapter 8: Sand

Blood Stained Revised

Chapter 8: Sand

The following morning, the time before Ra appears in the sky, Yugi wakes by the knock on the door. "Come in."

Stepping inside Akhendan raises an eyebrow. "Are you ready?"

"Give me a minute." Yugi shoots out of bed, grabs clean garb, and dashes into the adjoining room. A minute or so later Yugi emerges fully shrouded and ready to leave.

"Come."

As he follows Akhendan through the doorway he stops, slightly frightened by the sight, "Is Jou-?"

"He's sleeping. He was deathly exhausted so I told him to rest while you were out.:

Exhaling the breath that he had been holding Yugi follows Akhendan. At the stables Yugi mounts the horse as the guard does the same on another. Without a word Akhendan signals them to leave. As Yugi starts out of the palace the guard remains by his side as Akhendan glares daggers at his back.

Making sure no one has seen him, Akhendan heads back to his own chamber.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

An hour or so later Atemu heads to Yugi's room before he goes to the throne room to start the day. Spotting Jou on lying against the wall he kneels down to try and wake him. With some luck, Jou wakes and wobbly gets to his feet.

"Is Yugi up?"

Knocking on the door, Jou receives no sound in return. Peeking inside he catches sight of an empty room. Opening the door all the way the two of them walk in.

Atemu's crimson orbs lose some luster and turn dark, "Wake Kari and bring her to the throne room."

The two leave different ways. Jou goes to the next room to wake Kari. Shaking her gently she slowly opens her eyes and sits up. "Jou? What's wrong?"

"Yugi's gone!"

"Well duh.." 

"What do you mean duh?"

"He went riding...and you were supposed to go...too..."

"Well Atemu just came and woke me up and-"

"He doesn't know?"

"Well he sure didn't seem like picking lotus."

"Akhendan did this. Let's go Jou."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_) 

Sitting on his throne he doesn't focus on the priests standing on the sides of his throne. Isis turns to the distressed king, "My Pharaoh in my vision I saw a sandstorm, blood, and a scream...I'm sorry." she relays as she lowers her head.

A single tear escapes Atemu's eyes once struck with the fear and sadness of losing Yugi already. Holding his face in his palms, Jou and Kari enter. Lifting his head he directs all what's left of his attention to them.

Seto turns to Jou, "What do either of you have to say?"

"I was asleep..."

"What a mutt...sleeping on the job."

Jou shrieks, "What?!"

Atemu ignores the blonde, "Kari do you know why Yugi has left?"

"Yugi loves to ride horses and Akhendan said he had cleared it all with you so Yugi could go riding and I assume he has."

"Well a sandstorm is brewing." Glaring at Akhendan he sighs, "I'll deal with you later. Mahado please tell my father what has happened."

"Where are you going?" question Seto and Mahado in unison.

"To find Yugi." Running out of the room to get something to protect himself he ignores everyone.

Shada turns to Akhendan, "Look what you've done."

"If our Pharaoh gets lost in the sandstorm-" begins Isis.

Kari interrupts her, "Don't worry I'll try and stop him."

Kari darts out of the room and after Atemu. Once there she walks into the room and is slightly shocked.

A small end table is turned on its side. The vase of lilies and lotus are destroyed while the water and blooms lay scattered around the room. On the bed lay a cloak and next to it is a sobbing ruler with a small broken mirror in front of him. Kari sits beside him and offers her shoulder which he leans on.

"Atemu calm down. If you simply sit here Yugi could die."

His flushes and tear stricken face softens as he looks over at her, "You're right..." With restored determination he hooks on his cloak and sword before sprinting off to the stables.

(_)(_)(_)**Vampire**(_)(_)(_)

Riding into the outskirts of the city the guard yells at me. I stop and he orders me to dismount which I slowly do. At first I thought it was because I had gone to far ahead but now I'm proven otherwise.

Walking toward me he unsheathes his sword.

"What...What are you doing? Who are you?"

The guard slashes at my chest and blood immediately seeps out from the cut. As I hit the sand he decides to answer me.

"I'm hired to kill you."

He kicks me so that I roll onto my back. Hoping to crawl away and almost doing so, I'm stopped as he slams his foot on my back. Wincing I cough up the blood.

"A sandstorm is coming so have fun dieing. Once it gets close enough I'll gladly leave you here to die.

Climbing onto his horse he ties mine to his and sits there.

_Someone please save me! I didn't even get enough blood to go anywhere...please...I've already lost so much_.

I close my eyes as the wind starts to pick up and sands blows from every direction.

(_)(_)(_)**Pharaoh**(_)(_)(_)

Riding through the city and along the Nile I find nothing...not even tracks.

_But what if...if he went to far out?_

I hit the point where the outskirts begin and I ride straight out into the desert. Just before the wind picks up the grains I catch sight of two horses...but only one rider.

_Yugi...please...be okay._


	10. Chapter 9: Misunderstood

Blood Stained Revised

Chapter 9: Misunderstood

Atemu rides close enough to fully view the scene and his veins fill with rage.

Lying on the ground is Yugi, bleeding, and his cloak blowing with the sand. The man on the horse glances his way. However, before the man can react he's on the ground with a gash in his neck, spraying more essence onto the sand. With the man gone the two horses race away into the desert before Atemu can tame them. He leaps off his own horse and kneels down by the unconscious Yugi, glad that the sand had clotted the bleeding.

He removes his cape and wraps it tightly around the prince before cradling him in his arms. After many minor struggles Atemu is able to get Yugi on the horse with him. Yugi is situated in the front with his face buried into Atemu's tunic as to avoid getting any sand on his face.

Arriving at the palace, Atemu immediately takes Yugi to a medical room. With the gossip of Atemu's return, Mahado enters to see if it's true.

The young king sits by Yugi's bedside and grasps at his hand now that his healers have done all they can. Atemu's tear stricken face surprises Mahado for he's only seen his friend shed tears once...when Atemu's Mother had passed.

"M-My Pharaoh..." he struggles out.

"Yes?" he replies in such a tired and weak voice the Mahado feels his heart break.

"I...your...Your father passed while you were away." The terrifying news hits Atemu like a sack of bricks. "He asked for me to tell you something. Mahado pulls out a scrap piece of papyrus. 'Lies hide the love that has potential to shine above all. But once the lies are unraveled the love can break through and shine on forever. I will always watch over you my son.'"

Atemu waves him away as more teardrops cascade down his face. He lies his head down on the bed as they pour out of him. Choking on a sob he feels the strong firm hand of someone familiar. Seto gently lifts me to my feet, "I need to speak with you Cousin."

(_)(_)(_)**Vampire**(_)(_)(_)

Waking to the sound of uncontrollable sobs I begin to open my eyes. But the sound of Seto forces me to keep the clenched tight.

Atemu sniffles, "What is it Seto?"

_He must have been crying! But...he must have come and got me and that means that I'm back at the palace...alive._

"Yugi." the brunet states flatly.

"Very well."

After the footsteps fade away I sit up and head to the fake wall...wanting to know exactly what he has to say about me.

(_)(_)(_)**Pharaoh**(_)(_)(_)

Once in my room I collapse onto the bed as Seto stands in front of me. I try with all my might to retain the posture I should have but after the news of Father's death and Yugi's attempted murder...it's so hard. Especially since it's by someone I probably am going to have to kill.

Seto puts it as dull and blunt as possible, "I know who planned it."

"Please tell me all you know Seto...don't make me beg for I'm not in the mood."

"Akhendan planned the whole thing out from start to finish. I found a servant who over heard him and Kari has what he said to Yugi."

Rage fills me and the urge to rip that man to shreds boils in my blood. That way anyone else that wants to hurt my little Yugi will know they will suffer dearly.

(_)(_)(_)**Vampire**(_)(_)(_)

After carefully maneuvering into a position, without getting hurt, I get into hearing range.

_I hope I didn't miss anything._

"What do you think of him now?" asks Seto.

"I hate him so much Seto. I despise him with every once of energy and soul. I want him out of my life forever!"

The feeling is as if someone has snapped my heart in two. I want to die right here. With tears threatening to fall I shut the fake wall and stumble back to where I was originally, only barely aware of my surroundings.


	11. Chapter 10: Heart Broken

Blood Stained Revised

Chapter 10: Heart Broken

(_)(_)(_)**Pharaoh**(_)(_)(_)

I yell at Seto with tears streaming down his cheeks, "I hate Akhendan!" Sobs wrack my frame, "I don't want to lose Yugi, Seto, I love him."

Seto steps forward and places a hand on my shoulder. Standing up I allow my cousin to embrace me. Seto has only seen me like this once before. I had been only eight years of age at the time when my hatred for Akhendan began to grow.

_I was sprinting through the corridors when I ended up running straight into Akhendan. He grinned evilly as I stood up with my knee scrapped from landing on the floor. I tried to plead with him, "I'm very sorry uncle I didn't mean to."_

_"It's okay Prince. Come with me and I'll get your knee bandaged."_

_I had nodded and followed Akhendan to the healer. As I dangle my legs over the lip of the cot, Akhendan stood in front of me, "Do you miss your mother?"_

_I tilted my head down, "Yes."_

_"Would you like to see her?"_

_My face filled with glee I answered with eagerness, "Yes I would love to see her. But how, isn't Mommy gone?"_

_"Well I'll just have to send you to her."_

_"Y-Your g-going to k-kill m-me?" I had choked on those words. _

_"What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't?"_

_I mumbled it to him but he still heard, "A nice one."_

_I had slid off the bed and attempted to scramble for the door. But Akhendan grabbed my upper arm. Fright for my own life must have been clear on my face. I launched my foot into the air and managed to kick him in the shin. With him crumpled to the ground and his grip from me gone, I ran down the corridor to the throne room._

_About halfway there I ran into Seto. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"_

_"To see daddy...pharaoh."_

_"Have you seen Lord Akhendan?" At the mention, tears slid down my cheeks, "Ouji what's wrongs?"_

_Barely above a whisper I had told him, "He tried to k-kill me." After that I had thrown myself into my cousin's awaiting arms and cried._

(_)(_)(_)**Vampire**(_)(_)(_)

I lay on the bed when I hear someone walk in the room. Looking up I catch sight of Akhendan standing there. Sitting up I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry to hear about this Prince Yugi. I had no idea that this would happen. Pharaoh had told me to send that man and he had picked him."

_What did I do wrong? I thought he loved me? I just can't take it anymore! Since the sun is setting I will go to the roof and fly home. I'm getting out of here!_

I flash a small smile, "Thank you Akhendan."

As I walk out of the room I hear his reply, 'No Yugi, thank you."

Humans, mortals, wouldn't have been able to hear what he said...but I being a vampire and with my extra sensitive hearing...I heard it. But I don't trouble myself with it.

Once on the roof I step to the edge and release my wings. I got to jump when I hear a hoarse voice. "Yugi please don't jump?"

(_)(_)(_)**Pharaoh**(_)(_)(_)

Proper once again I walk along the halls with Seto. We go back to Yugi's room only to find him missing.


	12. Chapter 11: Confusion

Blood Stained Revised

Chapter 11: Confusion

(_)(_)(_)**Pharaoh**(_)(_)(_)

In place of Yugi is Akhendan and I feel the fury bubble back to the surface. "Where's Yugi?!"

"Pharaoh, who are you speaking of?"

I turn to Seto, "Get my horse ready."

Nodding, Seto leaves to do as I order. I take a step closer and pull the dagger from my waistband and point it at him. The tip barely even touches his stomach. "Tell me where he is!"

"He's leaving as we speak."

"Where is-" it dawns on me, "-the roof."

I sheath my dagger and runs up the steps to the roof. After the agonizing minutes pass I'm able to see the night sky littered with stars. On the edge Yugi prepares to jump with his wings spread out, larger than before.

"Yugi, please don't jump!"

(_)(_)(_)**Vampire**(_)(_)(_)

I turn around to see Atemu standing there. Part of me wants to jump and leave him forever. While the other wants to run into his arms. I fight the inner urge to trust in him as he walks toward me with his arms outstretched like he's learning to walk. Getting halfway over to me I blurt out words I don't even want to hear, "Stay away from me! I don't love you!"

He dead stops and all the color drains from his face. "I...I...Y-You don't mean that! What did I do?"

"You say that you love me but yet you cause me such physical pain?"

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know!"

"You think I hired that Ra for sake person! Well I didn't! I saved your life! I would rather die than have to sit there and let you suffer! I love you Yugi. I couldn't love anyone else. If you left me I wouldn't ever be able to go through the rest of my life."

Emotions weal up inside me and my brain acts as if it just imploded. "You're lieing!" I turn my back and jump. Floating in the air I face him only to see him running at me.

The next thing I know, his arms are encircled around my waist and we're hovering in the air together.


	13. Chapter 12: Lurking in the Shadows

Blood Stained Revised

Chapter 12: Lurking in the Shadows

As Yugi and Atemu hover in the air, Seto watches helplessly on the ground. He stands beside Atemu's stallion as the struggle above continues.

Yugi yells at Atemu, "Let go!"

Confused Atemu looks up at him, "So you want me to fall?"

Ignoring him he continues to attempt to get him off but still keep him safe, "Let go!"

"Not unless you stay...then never!"

Before Yugi can retort again a black blast of light suddenly shoots toward them from no where.

Yugi ruggedly glides upward to dodge the oncoming blast. Straining his excellent site, Yugi still can't seem to find the creature that must be blending with the shadows. As a second blast approaches, Yugi immediately notices that Atemu's grip has loosened. As his hands disappear from Yugi's waist the blast isn't far off now.

With Atemu plummeting to the ground Yugi swerves downward and dodges to the blast so that he can successfully grab Atemu's hand. As he struggles to get the weight balance back under control he knows that if this is kept up, someone will be getting hurt and it won't be the shadow creature.

Yugi sighs, _I need to get out of here. I'm going to have to take Atemu with me...I just have to lure this thing away._

With his mind made up, Yugi adjusts Atemu's wight one last time and flies drastically into the desert. Just like expected the dark creature follows and after continuous dodging Yugi nears an oasis with beautiful growth surrounding it. Now far enough from the city he glances down at Atemu. "I'm going to drop you near the oasis."

Atemu nods but Yugi doesn't pay attention. He's getting tired too fast and as he lowers to the ground an unknown blast comes out of a different creature that he had not sensed.

The black ball of deathly energy hits Yugi square in the back. This effectively forces him to retract his vampire wings and send both youths tumbling onto the ground.

The two, now visible, shadow creatures also slowly descend to the sand several feet away from them.

The blast had left Yugi weak and unable to so much as moved, and Atemu knows this. So he takes a stand and unsheathes his sword from his waist band. Walking in between Yugi and the dark figures he takes a deep breath.


	14. Chapter 13: Dangerous Love

Blood Stained Revised

Chapter 13: Dangerous Love

(_)(_)(_)**Vampire**(_)(_)(_)

One of the shadow creatures step forward and prove that he's the leader. He speaks to Atemu as if he's an ant. "Satsu is my name and if you know what is good for you then you'll move. That's Kirai and he'll kill you indefinitely."

"Leave, now!"

Kirai hisses at Atemu, "Then I'll make you move!"

Kirai launches toward Atemu and goes to claw him but Atemu blocks the attack.

Satsu's dissatisfied voice enrages Kirai, "Come on! Kill the damn human already."

Kirai, the ignorant shadow, isn't capable of replying. For when the creature dared to turn it's head and attention, Atemu simply took the opening and killed the unfortunate thing.

Outraged, Satsu glares at Atemu while my Pharaoh only smirks at his victory over the inferior one. In the pursuit for revenge for his comrade, Satsu sends an ebony colored energy ball that sails straight through Atemu's defenses.

Lying helplessly on the ground I watch in horror at what could inlay in Atemu's future thanks to my carelessness.

The black sphere of dark negative energy hits Atemu in the chest as if mystically dissipates. He's sent to his knees gasping for air as he chokes up small doses of crimson blood.

I desperately try to force my body to move but I just can't seem to make it respond to any command I force my brain to issue.

Satsu stalks over to Atemu and picks him up by his throat. Dropping his sword he uses both of his hands to attempt in vain to pry the single appendage from around his throat. Gasping for air he fails to remove so much as one of Satsu's fingers.

Satsu slowly lowers Atemu so that his feet graze the ground and he's released the second his shoes meet the sand.

Without fear or hesitation of being slaughtered by this form that he has no idea about, he reveals the hidden dagger and plunges it into Satsu's torso. Stunned and infuriated, Satsu claws out in a last trial to kill.

Atemu screams as claws dig into his left shoulder. He yanks his dagger away and Satsu drops dead to the earth. The five bleeding claw marks occupy my eyesight as he puts the knife away and bends to pick me up.

Wincing now and again at the pain in his shoulder, he begins to make his way to the lining of trees around the oasis so we have shelter for the night. I keep silent and think hard on why Atemu would dare save my life by risking his own.

Once in the clearing of trees Atemu lays me down against the trunk of one. He walks to the water's edge and sits. Just as my eyes begin to close and I welcome the much needed sleep I catch sight of Atemu passing out next to the simmering, crystal blue water.

The next morning, right before Ra begins his trip through the sky, Atemu and I awake to the sound of quickly approaching horse hooves. Standing and drawing his sword, Atemu awaits the danger that is shrouded in the new dawn mist. As the figures approach, Atemu grimaces at the sight.

Bakura and his gang of thieves halt and he leaps up off his horse before walking up to Atemu. The young king visibly tightens his grip on his sword.

"Calm down Atemu..." he peers over Atemu's shoulder and straight at me, "Who do we have here?"

"Stay away from him!"

Grinning evilly Bakura smirks, "This is going to be fun."

With the wave of Bakura's hand, the gang of thieves ride over to where I lay half-awake.

"Yugi! Move! Yugi please move!"

I throw myself to my feet but I'm grabbed by the arms as I'm forced to get a good look at the King of Thieves. Snow white hair falls gently down his back and magnifies the color of his dull purple eyes. The deep tan and scar underneath his eye only add to what I can imagine he has gone through his whole life.

"Boy, do you like blood?"

I remain silent, afraid of what the answer might lead up to."

"I'll just take that as a yes."

Pulling out his sword, Bakura performs a swift movement and slams the hilt of his sword against Atemu's head. As Atemu groans in pain, he releases his sword from his grip and falls to the ground with a thud.

"No!" I yell out at him.

Bakura laughs manically, "I suppose I hit a nerve?"

Silent tears roll down my pale face as I struggle against the men restraining me. But the thief on each side of me prevents me from going anywhere. Bakura motions for one of his men to come to him. The white haired devil mumbles something to the other man and the both nod in agreement.

The thief and Bakura, together, pick Atemu up and walk toward the water.

I try effortlessly to cease them from doing so, "Stop!"

Once up to their knees in water, they toss Atemu as close to the middle of the oasis as possible. Bakura whistles for his horse and leaps out of the water and onto his horse. While riding away quickly, Bakura's hysterical laughter fills the air.

I glare at the retreating group and I remember that he's drowning. I dive into the water and swim down...as far as I can go.

For just a moment the light hits the water just right and I catch sight of the slight glint of gold that can be seen. Spotting Atemu I grab his arm and with all my might I swim back to the surface. I break the surface of the still water and drag us both up onto the sand. Lying next to him I realize one blood chilling thing...Atemu's heart stopped beating.

(_)(_)(_)**Cousin**(_)(_)(_)

With Yugi having flown off with Atemu, I sprint straight into the main hall where I'm met by Mahado and Shada. "Wake the rest up at once!"

Shada looks at me funny, "What's going on?"

"I'll explain once everyone is here now hurry!"

I pace back and forth until each priest has arrived. Shada massages his temples, "Would you please stop pacing and tell us what this is all about?"

"Our Pharaoh is out in the desert with Prince Yugi and two shadow creatures. We must ride into the desert and find them at once!"

Isis sighs sadly, "We can't do anything till daybreak."

"But that isn't good enough!"

Mahado looks over worriedly at the young high priest, "Seto calm down...Atemu is strong willed. They will both be fine."

Akhendan doesn't look at me, "Go to bed Seto...there's nothing more we can do tonight."

"Hmpf...I'm ashamed, you do what you wish and think is right. But when he's found injured and, or, infected...I blame each and every one of you!"


	15. Chapter 14: Sad Remembrance

Blood Stained Revised

Chapter 14: Sad Remembrance

Yugi began to panic but it disappeared just as quick as it had come. It had hit him...he knew exactly what to do for some odd reason. Yugi began the task of reviving him. After what seemed like forever, Atemu started to cough up the water. Besides the fact that Atemu was soaked to the bone, weak, and a pounding headache, a small smile crossed his features.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Horses were ready to go but the riders weren't. The priests stood arguing on the steps about who should go. So far they had wasted much needed time and Seto was getting more and more irritated.

Thankfully Isis butts in, "I think Seto and Mahado should go. They are the closest to the Pharaoh."

Akhendan glares at her, "Then what are we suppose to do!"

Shada sighs solemnly, "Wait for their safe and fruitful return."

Akhendan storms off in frustration giving the illusion that he wished to leave instead. But inside he laughs at the ignorant fools. Seto stares after him, knowing very well about the facade but puts it to the side as him and Mahado leave in search of the royals and friends.

It would seem that they had been riding for hours under Ra's shining glory. As they and their respective horses began growing weary from the sun's almost unbearable heat, Mahado spots something. In the distance they see the promising oasis so they direct themselves there to rest from the sweltering heat.

(_)(_)(_)**Vampire**(_)(_)(_)

After Atemu had told me how proud of me he was he had rested his head on my legs as we reclined in the shade. I assured him that I would wake him if anyone threatening appeared so he could take care of them. But we both know that he's not strong enough that I would do it. Even when have conscious he still strives to protect me from the world's hurtful plagues.

The distant sound of horses neighing and whining come fast. Yet deep down in the pit of my stomach I know it isn't Bakura again. As Mahado and Seto move into view, their horses swiftly stop and both young me elegantly get off their horses and walk up to me. The horses obediently trot over to the water's edge to lap at the nectar while the two tower over me.

(_)(_)(_)**Cousin**(_)(_)(_)

Those big amethyst eyes look up at me, "Yugi I saw what happened up on the rooftop and we all know you did nothing wrong. We just have yet to explain it to everyone."

Mahado peers over Yugi, "How is our dear Atemu?"

I let my gaze soften at the site of the claw marks in Atemu's shoulder. The frayed and bloodied shirt proving everything that has happened to him. I bend down to Yugi's level and Mahado follows.

"We came to the oasis and I lost energy from a blow to my back. Atemu stood up to them and defended me from the two shadow creatures. But he got injured in the process. Then Bakura came, hit him over the head, and tossed him into the oasis. After that he left and I was able to get Atemu out of the water."

Mahado smiles at him, "You are very brace Yugi."

The boy doesn't respond but shamefully turns his eyes back to Atemu's form.

"We should head back after the horses get enough water."

They agree with me while Atemu continues to sleep peacefully, his body trying to recuperate. Once the horses finished Mahado announces that he will let the still slumbering king ride on his horse.

I instantly object, "No! He will ride on my horse!"

Mahado quirks an eyebrow, "Why does it matter Seto?"

I give him no answer but simply lift Atemu up into my arms so that I cradle him as I stride over to my horse. It stays perfectly still as I climb up onto it as elegantly as I can. Mahado and Yugi seat themselves atop Mahado's horse, as I settle the Atemu like rag doll into place. His legs hang over one side and his face buries into my shirt while he hands curl up on my chest and clench my shirt in his fists. Even in his sleep he knows me. As we begin to make our way back I smile.

_It's a big deal to me...I wanted to let him ride with me...because this all has brought back too many bad memories._

Almost the exact same thing happened when Atemu was seven. A shadow creature had attacked him while he was on the balcony. I had saved his life and incinerated the fiend.

_At age seven, Atemu lay sprawled out on the floor with dazed eyes and small hands holding the immensely bleeding wound on his left side of his stomach. I stand heroically over the now dead carcass of the fiend. I received a minor cut on my right leg but I still move quickly over to Atemu. I hurriedly remove my shirt and fold it up. I place the semi-neatly folded shirt over the gushing wound and pick him up. Atemu whimpers my name and I tell him to keep the shirt in place._

_I race him to the healers. But to do so I have to take a shortcut through the gossiping servants. All the officials are in the throne room discussing matters so as soon as the news spreads they will have nothing more important to do than insure the Prince's safety. _

_I sat by his side for five days straight. Only getting up to do small tasks. Mahado brought me trays of food and water but I scarcely touched them. He had yet to awake and today was the day. My poor cousin opened his eyes to let his dulled crimson meet my hopeful and tired blues. _

_I got up and lied down beside him while he cuddled up against me. When I took my oath as a high priest, I swore to protect Atemu. It seemed like normal things to say...but to me it meant my life._

Seeing my young cousin in pain once again is enough to shatter a soul from the lack of protection Atemu had. The second we arrive at the palace I rush him to someone in that field while Mahado escorts Yugi to his room to rest out the remaining of the day.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

The next morning Atemu awoke to a sleeping Yugi beside him and a sleeping Seto slumped in a chair in a close corner. Atemu smiles weakly and kisses Yugi's forehead and whispers softly, "Thank you both...so much."

Another day passed before Atemu was allowed to carry out any royal tasks. So that day Atemu and Yugi sit side by side in the thrones with the priests lined up, except Akhendan. Atemu speaks with the unwavering voice of a king that holds great determination and power. "Akhendan you have committed a great treason against the royal crown and must be punished.

Isis steps forward, "But my Pharaoh he could not have done this alone."

Shada nods in agreement, "Isis is right Pharaoh, there must be an accomplice somewhere."

Atemu glares at Akhendan, "Who is this accomplice of yours?"

"Why, Pharaoh, do you accuse me of such trickery deeds?"

"Answer my question! We all know you hated that my father got the throne and now you despise me."

Akhendan lets a slimy smirk curl his lips, "I'm surprised you figured that out since you always would rather play and hide in pots."

"There is no means necessary for such insults, especially towards the Pharaoh," states Kalim.

Atemu growls, "Tell us who the accomplice is!"

Akhendan just smiles as a sphere lands between him and the others.

Black, eye-watering smoke fills the gap between them. As the smoke begins to clear, no sign, what-so-ever, remains of Akhendan.

But unknown to all is a mysterious silhouette lurking in the places where the dark evil creatures sleep.


	16. Chapter 15: Lover's Blood

Blood Stained Revised

Chapter 15: Lover's Blood

They all stand staring upon the spot where Akhendan once was. Yugi turns his gaze to Atemu's mystified stare, "What are we going to do about this?"

"Find and kill."

Kalim glances at him, "What do you mean Pharaoh?"

"Well, I'm going to find him and kill him."

Isis looks uneasy and shoots a worried glance to Seto, "Are you sure Pharaoh?"

"Yes I'm sure."

Atemu stands and leaves the room and goes toward his. Everyone leaves except Seto and Yugi. As Yugi goes to stand and approaches Seto. But the priest doesn't notice him because his now dull ocean gaze is fixed to the ground.

"Seto?"

"He won't listen to me...but he'll listen to you. Please, change his mind?"

"Seto...what are you talking about?"

"It's a for sure thing that when Atemu looks for trouble...he usually gets it. He will die Yugi."

Yugi nods slowly, "Okay I'll talk to him." With that decided Yugi goes off in hope of stopping Atemu. As Yugi walks out Isis returns and moves over to Seto.

"Do you still have the same vision Isis?"

"I see that nothing will change. I don't think Yugi will succeed."

"Then let them have tomorrow together then."

"Yes."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Yugi strides out onto the balcony of Atemu's quarters. Standing next to the young Pharaoh, Yugi grasps his hand in his. Atemu looks down at Yugi as Yugi in turn looks hopefully up at him, "You're not really going to go right?"

"You're not changing my mind. I'm doing this because I love you."

Yugi steps back, "Please don't...if you do then I'm going with you."

"You'll get hurt."

"If you leave without me I will never forgive you."

Atemu sighs, defeated, "Ok, but tomorrow it's just you and me. Then the next day we head out."

Yugi smiles and nods. Atemu gives him a passionate kiss before they head to bed. That night Yugi stayed in Atemu's room.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

The next morning, Atemu woke up and got dressed quickly and quietly. As not to wake Yugi, Atemu slips out of the room and headed toward the throne room. Atemu discussed what would play out for the day and next. Seto was neither please nor surprised.

"Pharaoh, please don't. You'll put the country at risk not to mention yourself."

"I will hear no more as my mind is made up. Accompanying me will be, of course, Yugi and Mahado."

Sighing in defeat Seto turns, "My Pharaoh...I-I understand." but in truth he didn't.

Atemu dismisses court and goes back to his room to retrieve Yugi.

(_)(_)(_)**Vampire Premonition**(_)(_)(_)

Standing alone in the empty desert, I shudder. Even with teh warm breeze and the glaring sun, I feel oddly cold and helplessly alone. I turn to the sound of deep beathing.

Just as I do, Akhendan grabs me by my hands and I begin to squirm. Only half thinking; I turn to my vampire instincts.

I let my fangs show and give him a warning before bitting down on Akhendan's arm.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Atemu smiles down upon the sleeping Yugi that he sits nex to. But Yugi begins to twist and turn. Atemu attempts to help Yugi sit up so that he'll wake up but he only squirms more.

Surprisingly Yugi's fangs peek out from his gums and he bites down on the inner lower side beneath the elbow on Atemu's arm. Wincing in pain Atemu stares at Yugi.

Yugi eyes snap open abruptly, his fangs shrink back, and he begins to gaze upon what he had done. Atemu sways back and forth till he finally collaspsed face down with blood shrouding his arm.

One side of Yugi, normal Yugi, wants to scream and cry for someone, anyone, who would or could help. On the other hand, vampire Yugi wants to devour the blood and feed his thirst and hunger.

Yugi begins to shiver as more metallic crimson blood seeps out from the two bite holes in his lover's arm. Now stained with his lover's blood, Yugi decided upon the best thing...he screams as loud as he can.


	17. Chapter 16: Accusations

Blood Stained Revised

Chapter 16: Accusations

(_)(_)(_)**Vampire**(_)(_)(_)

Without a second to spare four priests burst into the room. Standing in the doorway are four shocked faces; Isis, Seto, Mahado, and Shada. Seto speaks up with rage clear across his features, "What happened!?"

Mahado takes control of the situation by giving out commands. "Isis, you go to the medical chamber and have things ready." Isis nods and leaves while Mahado rips a piece of cloth from his cape. "Shada go get Kalim he's good this wounds." Shada leaves and Mahado hands the cloth to Seto. "Put that over his wound and apply pressure. Carry him straight there I'll handle everything else."

Seto does as he's told and takes Atemu away from me. Mahado strolls over to me and sits down. "Calm down Yugi, because I'm going to need you to explain what happened. So come with me and let's get you cleaned up and refreshed."

I stand but say nothing as he takes me to my chamber. Pulling out a cloth, Mahado wipes the blood from my mouth. "Get a quick bath and I'll wait out here for you."

Like I was raised from the dead, slumped and slow, I get the things I need. I take my bath, get dressed, and return. Mahado ushers me to take a seat next to him on the bed. I only sigh as I begin blurting out everything that happened.

"I understand...but I'll look into this more. I will be at the library if you need me, Yugi."

"Can I ask a favor of you?"

Mahado smiles gently at me, "Of course, what is it?"

"Please don't tell anyone what happened in the nightmare...unless you feel you have to." Mahado nods gravel and leaves me.

The next day I get up and dress but refuse to leave my room. I sent Jou and Kari away to get a nice meal as I sulk. Shortly after, Seto and Atemu enter my room. Seto shuts the door behind them and I cast my gaze to the floor at the site of my lover's arm bandaged.

"Do you see what you've done Yugi?"

Atemu defends me, "Shut up."

"N-No...Priest Seto is right...I caused this...all of this. I should have never come. I know your cousin is just trying to keep you safe and I know that I'm a danger...we both agree that I'll be the death of you Atemu."

"Yugi..." my name ghosts over his lips as he tries to approach me.

I slide onto the other side of the bed in an attempt to keep the space between us great. "Stay away Atemu, please Seto...keep him away from me."

Atemu's face drops, "But Yugi?"

"I'm sorry Atemu." Seto puts his hands on his cousin's shoulders. "I wish there was another way..."

"I do too...but I can't ever have the urge or mistake of biting you again Atemu." My eyes swell with tears and I grab my cloak before walking out onto the balcony.

"Yugi, no! Please don't....we can overcome this...just like everything else."

I bow my head low and turn my back so that my tears hit the balcony floor. "I'm half vampire. It will never work."

"T-Then turn me into a vampire. I know you could if you tried."

"I couldn't...I don't wish this drastic and horrible life upon anyone. Seto...please don't let him come after me...because if he does I might kill him."

Seto nods, lost for words, and I know that he really doesn't want to let me go either. We grown a friendly bond just as strong as mine for Atemu's.

"You won't find me ever again. Good-bye Atemu. I love you."

I soar off the balcony and disappear into the city.

(_)(_)(_)**Cousin**(_)(_)(_)

Atemu nails me in the stomach, "I hate it when you two agree! Don't ever talk to me again Seto!" he leaves for the safety of his room with me left standing there.

Sighing I head for the library to talk to Mahado. I find him sitting at a large table scanning scrolls of all kinds when I walk over to him.

"Yes?"

"Yugi left...he told me to keep Atemu away from him."

"What? No! I've just about figured out his nightmare."

"Mahado, what in Ra's name are you speaking of?"

Mahado begins to explain everything to me and it slowly begins to sink in.

"So the nightmare is a premonition and Atemu just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Correct."

"Oh no...Yugi's in trouble."

"I won't tell anyone until you bring Yugi back safely."

"I'll go into the city and find him. He said if Atemu came after him...he said nothing about me."


	18. Chapter 17: Evil Plot

Well I know it ended...like this but yeah. I do have the sequel ((Bloody Life))up already and I won't be revising it so no worries about going to read it and me deleting the chapters on you all this time. That one is based more around Seto but boy is YYxY the catalyst for it all. Anyways...going to bed now.

* * *

Blood Stained Revised

Chapter 17: Evil Plot

* * *

(_)(_)(_)**Vampire**(_)(_)(_)

Well cloaked, I wander aimlessly through the city. The sun beats down on me and the tension in the air could be cut with a knife and fed like delectible fruit. That's when I spot another cloaked figure.

I make my way swiftly by the figure and the foreboding feeling inside my gut tells me to go another way. But I shrug it off as my hunger. As I pass by the figure grasps my arm.

I try to shake him off when I see a glimpse of under the hood...Akhendan.

Feelings mixed with realization, fear, revenge, and many others well up in me and I bit down on Akhendan's arm. With his other hand he pulls off his hood so that people's heads turn to him, knowing full well that he's a high priest. He screams in pain and everyone gasps in fright.

Akhendan yells at them, "Help! He's a vampire! Help!"

I release him as blood drips from my mouth and glistening fangs. The people form a circle around the two of us and I realize that I'm trapped. Akhendan shoves me to the ground and yanks my hood off. I attempt to flee but he hits me again and everything goes black.

(_)(_)(_)**Cousin**(_)(_)(_)

I ride into the city as a cloaked travel trying to escape the sun blazing around the city. The sound of a man screaming draws my attention and I direct the horse toward the scene.

The formation of a cricle around a revealed Yugi and a horrified Akhendan captures everyone's attention. Yelling down at them I push through the crowd. Sliding off my horse I keep my hand locked on the reins as I pick Yugi up off the ground.

The poor boy had fallen unconscious. I set him in front and the crowd parts for my exit. I cast my eyes around and find no trace of my deceitful Father. Relieved I ride into the desert and let the crowd calm down and night to fall before I head us back in.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Akhendan smirks with satisfaction as he strides confidently into a void alley. Anzu stands leaning against a wall, waiting for him. He comes over to her and she pushes herself upright. Pulling out a pouch from under her skirt she opens the gourd up. Pouring the puckish green liquid on the bites, they miraculously disappear.

"One last thing to do."

Akhendan nods, "Get the King of Thieves to attack the palace."

Anzu laughs wickedly and leads them both into further darkness until they vanish from site.

(_)(_)(_)**Cousin**(_)(_)(_)

I've been riding for at least half an hour before I even come close to arriving at a nearby oasis. It doesn't look far away until you start for it.

I lay Yugi underneath the trees and let the horse get it's fill on water. With still plenty of time before nightfall I drop onto the sand near the water's edge. After everything I can't imagine why I'd be this tired.

Lying down I direct my back to Yugi and let the hood drape over my face so that the sun is out of my sight.

(_)(_)(_)**Vampire**(_)(_)(_)

When I wake up the first thing I notice is the moon lighting everything making the oasis...beathtaking. For a slight moment I panic when I catch sight of the figure by the water, thinking it may just be Akhendan.

I quietly yet swiftly make my way over to the person.

_It couldn't be Atemu could it?_

I roll the person over gently so I don't wake him and pull back the side of the hood. A face that is usually critical, defensive, and pained appears peacefully as if he was a dead statue and not alive at all. Shocked by my thoughts I kneel down and press my fingers to the pulse point on his neck.

Feeling the heartbeat and the fact that he sits up surprises me. "I-I didn't mean to wake you!"

He smiles kindly at me and I know this is the true him, "No it's okay...your hands are freezing though. Gave me a chill." Yawning he pulls his knees up and drapes his arms over them. "But we had better get ready to go. Thank you for waking me."

"Oh..."

Seto smiles again and I can't help but smile back. As we sit there soaking up the night air, he tells me all about everything up until the point of now.

_I can go back!_

Seto stands up and climbs onto the horse. "Well come on Yugi, we better get back."

Nodding eagerly I climb on behind him, loop my arms around his waist, and he flicks the reins.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Anzu, Akhendan, Bakura, and his best thieves head straight for the palace. Bakura's other thieves plunder and set fire to the city so that it is alight like a torch in the night.

Finally at the doors they parade into the throne room as if they already owned the place. Atemu occupies his throne with all his priests, except the obvious two, forming a wall in front of him.

Right off the bat, Bakura summons Diabound and begins blasting away.

Before anyone knew it all the priests were dead by Diabound's mighty wrath. Atemu had summoned Mahado or now know as Black Magician. As he orders Black Magician to attack the blast misses everyone but one.

Anzu's screams echo off the stone as the blast burns her body as if it were made of straw.

Another blast is fired.

Bakura easily dodges it and hits Akhendan square in the head. Blood and all sorts of brain matter splatter the floor and columns.

It's like a target range morphed with a slaughter house.

(_)(_)(_)**Cousin**(_)(_)(_)

I direct us through the city and can barely keep the bile from rising in my throat. I rush us straight through the open doors to the throne room. Blood drips from Atemu and Bakura as the order their respective monsters to do battle. I yank back on the reins and the horse stops. Diabound disappears into the walls and Yugi leaps off the back of the horse, racing to Atemu.

With his wings out he drops down beside Atemu and the share a bittersweet kiss. The second they part I yell at them. Trying to get off the horse it is almost like I'm stuck in slow while they are in the fast.

Running up behind them, Bakura stabs his sword through both of them at once. Laughing manically I feel my blood boil.

Without a second thought I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon and order her to instantly kill him with her mighty white lightning. Bakura drops dead to teh ground and I race over to the two lovers...my two friends. I yank the sword out and Yugi manages to hold Atemu on his feet. I look for a sign of life.

"H-He's already dead. B-But he told me to tell y-you that you're the n-new Pharaoh." I let the tears trickle down my cheeks. "Th-Thank you Seto...for giving us peace...till the next life."

Yugi's grip on Atemu falters as he falls to the ground. Before he touches the stone he's gone. I manage to catch my cousin's body and lay it next to Yugi's, not caring about the blood now all over me.

Mahado's student, Mana strides in with Bakari behind her. Tears cover their faces along with metallic red. The guards and Jou are gone too and I know it. They both walk over to me and try to smile. Mana kneels beside the two.

I wrap my arm around Kari as she looks up at me, "Lord Seto, the fires are out and the thieves are gone."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Inaudible tears wre sliding down everyone's faces that day and many days to follow. Everyone was buried properly. The two kingdoms became one as well and Seto ruled them both with his wife Kari at his side. He ruled stonr just as Atemu had but nothing was ever the same. Many important people in his life died that day. Sadly that is another story to be told. But this, the story of the two lovers is the one.

Love never dies even though the lovers do.

(_)(_)(_)**The End**(_)(_)(_)


End file.
